


The Girl in the Corner

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: John notices her sitting in the corner every afternoon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I re-wrote this, as I didn't like how the first version was turning out.

She sits there in the corner every afternoon.

John notices her. How she sips her cup of tea in-between focusing on the sketch book on her lap. He also notices how the weak winter sun peeking through the glass hits her hair just right.

Like sunshine he deducts. All yellow. But instead of the happiness he expects from sunshine, he sees she is frowning most times.

Her eyes are sad, he decides. It’s like she has had a life time of worries. And she doesn’t seem all that old.

He pays for his own tea, and the slice of banana cake he orders. John makes his way to one of the free tables, so he can keep admiring this woman. The one he keeps thinking of.

Infatuated. That’s what he is. John doesn’t even know her name. He’s tempted to get up off his sorry ass and speak to her, but..

He doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t want to be seen as some sort of stalker if he tells her that she’s beautiful, and he has been watching her. He’s always been awkward around the opposite sex. Self doubt settles in. She would never be interested in him.

No. It’s just wrong.

He sits back, watching her work. Her strokes with the bit of charcoal she’s holding are delicate. She’s so focused in her work that she isn’t paying attention to her surroundings. She never looks up from her work apart from sipping her tea. John wonders what she’s working on. He’s sure he’ll love it, if he ever gets the chance to see it.

Did he mention she looks crestfallen? He wants to be that person to make her life a little bit happier.

But…

He’s too gutless to make that move. Maybe when he sees her again. When he doesn’t feel like such a prat. He sniffs, taking a bite of his cake. He doesn’t notice his favourite silver ball bearings adorning the slice. He’s too interested in the pink- and-yellow girl sitting in the corner.

She looks up from her artwork long enough to speak to one of the barista's Donna. Donna asks her how her day is, and she smiles with a hint of her tongue peeking through her teeth. She responds with a simple word "Fine".

Her voice is lovely. He really wants to hear that voice anytime he wants. He wants to hear his name upon those plump, lush lips of hers.

Donna pats her on the shoulder.

"Have a nice day Rose" she utters, before wandering to her next customer.

_Rose._

Of course that names suits her. Lovely and sweet like the flower she is named after.

Rose peers up again from her work, and this time, notices him staring at her. He must look like a love sick fool sitting there, and he wonders if she has noticed the affection already for her in his eyes. Her whisky brown eyes meets his chocolate brown ones, beaming at him. She lifts her hand up in a cute little wave, and John embarrassedly lets out a little giggle of delight as he winks back.

They maintain eye contact as she stands, sketchbook in hand, and as she wanders past, she subtly drops it on his table. She grins at him again, before walking through the coffee shop door. He watches as she leaves, glancing down at the book.

She has left a note on the front cover:

_I hope you appreciate what I've been working on. You are my muse. Call me if you would like to sit with me tomorrow x_

Rose has left her phone number after her message. He's already utterly and completely smitten with her.

John flips through her sketchbook, curious to find out what she means that he is her muse. He's amazed to find she has created drawings of him sitting at his table, drinking tea, eating, or him sitting there, gazing at her with a look of lust upon his face.

Of course he is gong to phone her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for a continuation. I deliver.

John nervously shifts foot to foot as he stares at the glass screen of his mobile. Rose's number has already been typed in, however, he has to pluck up the courage to actually press the call button.

Rose. That girl who always sits in the corner, every afternoon, working on her art. Artwork of him, apparently. The sketchbook she had given him lays open on his coffee table, his own face looking up at him.

She is so talented. The way she has captured his face is captivating.

John thinks back to her hair. Like sunshine. Her eyes, they are the same shade of whisky. And her lips. Plump and delicious covering her generous mouth.

He's _so_ attracted to her.

Just the thought of Rose decides it. John gazes at his phone for a moment longer, and presses the call button.

She answers on the first ring.

"Hello?"

Oh, that voice _._ It's _delightful._

He anxiously clears his throat, before tugging his ear.

"Hi. Rose. This is John, you know, your muse" he declares. "I got your note for me to call you. Well. Obviously, I wouldn't of had your phone number if I didn't, of course. How else-" he is cut of by Rose giggling.

Her laughter is like bubbles. _So_ cute.

"Yes, I know who you are John. Been drawin' you for weeks now" she reminds him.

"Yeah. I suppose you have" he replies, grinning. "You mentioned that you would like to sit with me tomorrow… I suppose… is that still alright?"

"Of course it is. Same time, same place" she chirps.

"Brilliant. It's a date then. Blimey. Or not a date. Whatever"

Her voice is inviting when she answers.

"Oh, its a date"

 

* * *

 

The next morning, John dresses nicely in a new blue Oxford and jeans, wearing his best Converse and tie, and makes his way to the coffee shop for his date. He enters, his stomach full of butterflies, to find Rose waiting for him.

She looks up, catches his eye, and gives him that cute little wave from yesterday. He returns it as he walks over, not paying attention.

The sound of a teapot and cup smashing onto the ground immediately alerts John that he had accidentally brushed past them, knocking them over. Bits of china are laying in the hot mess. His hand flies up to his mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry. So sorry!!" he atones to the little old lady sitting there. He stoops down, trying to pick up the sharp pieces with his bare hands, accidentally burning himself. Donna rushes over to help with a dustpan and brush.

"What are you doing Dumbo!!" she scolds. Donna is lucky she can call him that, she's been a mate for years. He moves out of the way, vaguely aware Rose has been watching the whole spiel.

He whips around, to find her standing behind him, trying to mask the smile that is forming on her amused face.

"What are we going to do with you now John? We were on a date, and you didn't even say hello"

He blinks. Of course he didn't.

"Hello" he breathes, grinning despite the scalding heat on his hands.

She beams back.

"Hello" She moves her eyes from his, fixing her gaze on his hands, red and starting to blister.

"We better take care of them" she states, leading him to the staff area, to apply gentle first aid.

John and Rose leave the coffee shop together, hand in hand. Back to her place, where they kiss for the first time. Their first kiss leads to many more firsts over time. All the while, Rose continues her art, creating amazing artwork of him and their life together. 

As he cradles his newborn daughter in his arms, gazing at the tuff of blonde hair on her head, he leans in, and places a kiss on her crownHe is so in love with her and his wife, who is sleeping the long gruelling labor away in the bed next to him. He looks fondly at Rose, before placing a delicate kiss to her own forehead. One day, he'll show her the original sketchbook full of drawings of him. However, right now, John turns his attention to the baby, leans in and starts a story.

"Let me tell you how I met your Mummy. She was the girl in the corner-"


End file.
